


Follow (in) My Footsteps

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: White Collar/Batman fics [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Neal Caffrey, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Neal Caffrey is Dick Grayson, Parent Dick Grayson, Undercover, mentions of catalina flores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Dick Grayson has a daughter he didn't know about, and she shows up at his alias's place of work.“I’m looking for a… Mr Grayson?” The voice that asks is hesitant, but strong. Young and in an octave that indicates a young woman, or a man with a higher-pitched voice.Neal subtly tunes into the conversation from his desk. The voice originates from by the elevators, at such an angle that he can’t quite make the speaker out through the glass doors. It’s early enough that he’s the first one here, because of a bet with Peter that he could beat him to work.“I don’t know anyone by that name,” it’s Peter’s voice, apologetic.“Oh,” the voice wavers, “I was told his address and then the nice lady there told me to check here.”“Why’re you looking for him?”There’s a slight pause, before, “It has to do with my mom- she died a few days ago in jail and she gave me a letter and-” there’s a deep inhale, “I’m his daughter? I think? I don’t have anywhere else to go…”
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Series: White Collar/Batman fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025266
Comments: 21
Kudos: 276
Collections: Batman





	Follow (in) My Footsteps

**Author's Note:**

> I said there's more and there is! I have. So Many White Collar/Batman things that range from 50-1300 words and this is the 3rd one I've completed out of like. 20 or 30 something. Someone save me ksdfdsjn  
> Happy new year! My first fic of 2021 =)

“I’m looking for a… Mr Grayson?” The voice that asks is hesitant, but strong. Young and in an octave that indicates a young woman, or a man with a higher-pitched voice.

Neal subtly tunes into the conversation from his desk. The voice originates from by the elevators, at such an angle that he can’t quite make the speaker out through the glass doors. It’s early enough that he’s the first one here, because of a bet with Peter that he could beat him to work.

“I don’t know anyone by that name,” it’s Peter’s voice, apologetic.

“Oh,” the voice wavers, “I was told his address and then the nice lady there told me to check here.”

“Why’re you looking for him?”

There’s a slight pause, before, “It has to do with my mom- she died a few days ago in jail and she gave me a letter and-” there’s a deep inhale, “I’m his daughter? I think? I don’t have anywhere else to go…”

Neal puts down his pen and sits up straight in shock. _Mother, in jail_.

“How old are you, kid?” Peter asks, tone gentle.

“16,” the voice wavers and cracks slightly on the word.

Neal doesn’t like this timeline at all. _I was 18, she’s in jail, I have a_ kid-

“You should come sit down-” Peter appears, leading a young girl who’s hunched in on herself. They turn to his desk and Dick gets his first good look at _his daughter._

Time seems to freeze as he takes in her features.

“Shit,” he breathes, “You look just like my mom.”

She snaps her gaze to his in shock, and he sits stock-still as they take each other in.

Dick stands on shaky legs, rounding his desk to stand in front of her. He can see Catalina in the color of her hair and the shape of her nose- but he can easily ignore that in favor of all the ways she looks like _him,_ like his mom did in the old pictures she showed him.

“What’s your name?” Dick asks, shaking her out of her shocked stupor.

“Mary Flores,” she answers, breathless.

“Mary,” he says, rolling it around his mouth and deciding he likes it, “It’s wonderful to meet you.”

Mary smiles, a shy, bright thing, and Dick opens his arms in wordless invitation. She rushes into his arms and though he was unprepared and blindsided this feels so _right_.

He should call Wally, have him take her to their home while he erases Neal Caffrey from existence- because he _knows_ he’d do anything for her, now that he knows she exists. He can come back and visit White Collar as Dick Grayson-West, anyway. He _should…_ but he doesn’t want to let go.

He meets Peter’s gaze from over Mary’s shoulder, a questioning, shocked look.

He’d have put the timeline together- the FBI doesn’t have anything on Neal Caffrey before he turned 18. Hell, he created Neal Caffrey to get _away_ from Blockbuster and all that happened when he was 18.

Mary’s shoulders shake in his arms, and he rubs her back soothingly- the way Bruce used to when he had a nightmare.

“I thought you wouldn’t want me,” she whispers tearfully, and Dick holds her tighter.

“Hey, no,” he croons, “It doesn’t matter how you were conceived, you’re my kid and I want to know you.”

She freezes in his arms, “What do you mean,” she says slowly, “how I was conceived?”

Dick exhales shakily, “She didn’t tell you.”

He lets her pull away, but keeps his hands on her shoulders so he can look her in the eyes, “It doesn’t matter, Mary.”

Mary shakes her head, eyes glinting steal, “Please don’t hide things from me. I don’t want to start like that.”

Dick presses his lips together, fortifying himself, “Do you know why your mom was in jail?”

Mary nods hesitantly, “She murdered someone.”

Dick nods, “She killed someone who was ruining my life, and I didn’t stop her. I… didn’t process it very well.” He hates thinking about this. Hates how much it still affects him. His gut roils. Deep breath.

“I ran and,” Dick closes his eyes, he doesn’t want to see Mary’s expression, “she raped me.”

He can hear her gasp, and he swallows thickly, eyes still closed, “It doesn’t matter, I still want you-”

His breath is knocked out of him, and it shocks his eyes open. Mary squeezes him tighter, and Dick lets his arms come up to wind around her. Solid and warm and a living, breathing person of his own flesh and blood.

“I’m sorry,” Mary says into his shoulder, “Thank you for wanting me, even though you didn’t know abut me.”

“Of course,” Dick says, holding her closer still, squeezing for just a moment before pulling away.

“I have a few calls to make,” he tells her, and Mary nods, wiping her tears away.

He chances a glance at Peter, who looks about as stricken as Dick feels. The _ding_ of the elevator shocks him into movement, saying, “Maybe we should take this somewhere more private.”

Dick nods, and they walk up to Peter’s office. He would’ve preferred to actually make these calls privately, but there’s not much he can do about it. He’s going to burn Caffrey soon anyway. He ignores the ache in his chest at the thought- it’ll be worth it, for his family.

He pulls out his non-FBI Wayne-tech phone and calls Bruce first, so that things will be in motion before they leave. A quick debate with himself is settled with a glance at Mary- he puts it on speaker.

“Are you alright?” Bruce answers on the second ring, and Dick rolls his eyes.

“Is it really that unusual for me to call?”

“On a weekday at 7 am, yes,” Bruce says dryly, though Dick can hear the worry in his tone.

“Fair enough,” he pauses, takes a deep breath, “I’m coming home, burn Caffrey.”

At this, Peter startles, barking out a, “you can’t run, Neal!” at the same time Bruce confirms Oracle’s been informed.

“Dick,” Bruce says after a second, and Dick doesn’t break eye contact with Peter, “am I on speaker?”

“The reason I’m burning Caffrey,” Dick says, slowly and pointedly, “Is I have a daughter. Can you say ‘Hi’ to my dad, Mary?”

There’s a shocked intake of breath over the line, and Mary visibly steels herself before saying, “Hi.”

“Hi Mary,” Bruce says in that soft voice he has when he’s reassuring victims or when one of them’s on Fear, “I’m Bruce, your grandfather.”

Abruptly there’s a clattering over the line, followed by the overlapping voices of Dick’s siblings.

“I’ll call you back, dad,” Dick says, “I have to call Wally.”

There’s a quick affirmation from Bruce, before a loud bang and the dial tone.

“You can’t run, Neal,” Peter says, eyes wide and furious and maybe a bit desperate.

“This isn’t running, Peter,” Dick says, tone measured and sure, “In about ten minutes ‘Neal Caffrey’ won’t exist. I’ve been undercover here the whole time, weeding out corrupt Feds. There’s nothing to run from. I’m taking my daughter and ending this mission. I can come and visit and not be arrested, if you’re okay with that,” Dick takes a shuddering inhale, “But this is my last day in White Collar.”

Peter scowls, turns away with one hand on his hip and the over covering his mouth. He turns back to Dick and points threateningly with the hand not on his hip, “10 minutes, I swear to God.”

“Alright,” Dick acquiesces, he wouldn’t be surprised if it took half as long, with how little Babs liked him working with suits, “I’ve got another call to make in the meantime.”

He gestures Mary closer to him and pulls up a photo of him and Wally to show her, “This is my husband, Wally.”

Dick ignores Peter’s startled look at that and continues, tone soft and non-pressuring, “We’re probably going to stay with Bruce for a bit to get you settled with my family before you move into our apartment, if that’s alright? You can change your mind at any time. Whatever’s best for you.”

Mary nods, looking overwhelmed but relieved at having a choice.

“Do you want to talk to him when I call him or do you want to wait until you see him in person? I can have it on speaker regardless.”

Mary hesitates, “Maybe after you tell him who I am? When would I see him in person?”

“Hmmm…” Dick considers, “He could meet us as soon as we leave the building, or he could wait if that’s too soon.”

Mary shakes her head, “That’s fine. Since we’ll so soon I think I want to wait to talk to him until then.”

“Alright,” Dick says, and hits the ‘call’ button beside Wally’s contact.

“Hey babe, what’s up?” Wally answers before the first ring finishes.

Finding himself relaxing incrementally, Dick smiles at the familiar voice, “Hey Walls, are you busy right now?”

“Nope, just out and about, heading to work soon. Why?” Dick knows that’s code for _I’m out on a quick morning patrol before work and it’s quiet._ He’s probably using the com in his cowl.

“You might want to call in today. I’m burning Caffrey and coming home for good.”

“Not that that’s not wonderful news,” Wally says, worry in his tone, “but that’s pretty drastic. What happened?”

“I found out I have a daughter, she’s here now, if you want to meet her when we leave the building?” Dick holds his breath, waiting for Wally’s stunned silence to end.

“I guess we don’t have to meet with that adoption agency woman next year then,” Wally jokes, before his voice turns serious, “How old is she? What’s her name? Oh! Would she want our last names? And should we move or renovate the spare room? What color will she want the walls?” his tone drops a little, “I hope she likes me.”

Dick huffs a laugh, smiling at Mary’s hopeful, happy expression, “I guess so. She’s 16, her name’s Mary, I don’t know if she’ll want our names but she can chose at any time. I think we’ll end up at the Manor for a while before we worry about moving or renovation, knowing Bruce. And-” he looks again at Mary’s amazed, happy expression, “I think she’ll like you just fine.”

A notification pops up on Dick’s screen from Oracle- [Caffrey’s burnt].

“We’ll be downstairs in a few Wally. See you soon, love you.”

“Love you too!” _click._

* * *

Neal Caffrey walked into White Collar an innocuous Tuesday morning, and Dick Grayson-West and his daughter walked out. Neal Caffrey never did- he disappeared, all traces and case files and secret bank accounts gone, like he never existed in the first place. And maybe he hadn’t.

Dick Grayson-West, Wally Grayson-West, and Mary Grayson-West live in the suburbs in New York, and are frequent visitors of Titan’s Tower, Wayne Enterprise’s New York branch, and the humble suburban Burke residence.

Mary’s learning acrobatics, and so far the trapeze is her favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Please comment!!!! Comments are my only motivation to write right now.
> 
> Also I wrote a snippet for Tim as Neal! Read it [here](https://cheetahleopard.tumblr.com/post/637698497198555136/back-on-my-white-collarbatman-bullshit-bc-its)


End file.
